There are many types of media devices currently available for presenting various types of media content to a user. For example, televisions, radios, computers, and a variety of portable or handheld devices are available for presenting various types of audio and/or visual information to a user. Some examples of portable devices include music players (e.g., MP3 players), cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable televisions, laptops, and the like.
In presenting media to a user, one or more software applications are generally run on a processor of the media device. Applications are also often provided for other purposes, such as game playing, web browsing, and so on. Development of software for such devices can often involve testing the software directly on the media device. However, software under development can include errors or “bugs” that can render the media device unstable.